malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Toll the Hounds/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in the US TOR Trade Paperback, US 1st Edition, 1st Printing ( ISBN 978-0-7653-1654-7 ). Other print/electronic editions may vary. * Cutter, an assassin * Scillara, his companion * Iskaral Pust, High Priest of Shadow, the Magi, God of the Bhokarala * Sister Spite, a Soletaken * Mogora, Iskaral's occasional wife * Barathol Mekhar, a tourist * Chaur, a gentle man * Mappo Runt, a Trell * Picker, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Blend, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Antsy, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Mallet, a retired Bridgeburner and healer * Bluepearl, a retired Bridgeburner * Fisher, a bard, a regular at K'rul's Bar * Duiker, once the Malazan Empire's Imperial Historian * Bellam Nom, a young man * Rallick Nom, an awakened assassin * Torvald Nom, a cousin of Rallick's * Tiserra, Torvald's wife * Coll, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Estraysian D'Arle, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Hanut Orr, a Council Member in Darujhistan, nephew of the late Turban Orr * Shardan Lim, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Murillio, a consort * Kruppe, a round little man * Meese, proprietor of the Phoenix Inn * Irilta, a regular at the Phoenix Inn * Scurve, barkeep at the Phoenix Inn * Sulty, server at the Phoneix Inn * Challice, wife of Vidikas, daughter of Estraysian D'Arle * Gorlas Vidikas, newest Council Member in Darujhistan, past Hero of the Fete * Krute of Talient, an agent of the Assassins' Guild * Gaz, a killer * Thordy, Gaz's wife * Master Quell, Trygalle Trade Guild navigator and sorcerer * Faint, a shareholder * Reccanto Ilk, a shareholder * Sweetest Sufferance, a shareholder * Glanno Tarp, a shareholder * Amby Bole, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder * Jula Bole, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder * Precious Thimble, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder * Gruntle, a caravan guard on extended leave * Stonny Menackis, a caravan guard * Harllo, a child * Bedek, Harllo's 'uncle' * Myrla, Harllo's 'aunt' * Snell, a child * Bainisk * Venaz * Scorch, a newly hired bodyguard * Leff, a newly hired bodyguard * Madrun, a newly hired compound guard * Lazan Door, a newly hired compound guard * Studlock (or Studious Lock), a castellan * Humble Measure, a mysterious presence in Darujhistan's criminal underworld * Chillbais, a demon * Baruk, a member of the T'orrud Cabal * Vorcan, Mistress of the Assassins' Guild * Seba Krafar, Master of the Assassins' Guild * Apsal'ara * Kadaspala * Derudan, a witch of Tennes * K'rul, an Elder God * Draconus, one of the Slain within Dragnipur * Korlat, a Tiste Andii Soletaken * Orfantal, a Tiste Andii Soletaken, Korlat's brother * Kallor, a challenger * Lady Envy, a bystander * Anomander Rake, Son of Darkness, Knight of Darkness, Ruler of Black Coral * Spinnock Durav, a Tiste Andii * Endest Silann, a Tiste Andii wizard * Caladan Brood, a Warlord * Hood, the God of Death * Ditch * Samar Dev, a witch * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor Toblakai warrior * Traveller, a stranger * Shadowthrone, the God of Shadow * Cotillion, the Rope, Patron God of Assassins * Prophet Seech, the High Priest of the Fallen One, once a middling artist named Munug * Silanah, an Eleint * Crone, a Great Raven * Raest, a Jaghut Tyrant (retired) * Clip, Mortal Sword of Darkness * Nimander Golit, a Tiste Andii * Skintick * Nenanda * Aranatha * Kedeviss * Desra * Sordiko Qualm, a High Priestess * Salind, a High Priestess * Seerdomin * Gradithan * Monkrat * Baran, a Hound of Shadow * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Blind, a Hound of Shadow * Rood, a Hound of Shadow * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Pallid, a new Hound of Shadow * Lock, a new Hound of Shadow * Edgewalker, a wanderer * Dog walkers, two witnesses |-|Complete A-Z= A * Amby Bole, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Andarist, a Tiste Andii, brother of Anomander Rake * Anomander Rake, Tiste Andii Soletaken Eleint, Son of Darkness, Knight of Darkness, Ruler of Black Coral Toll the Hounds, Chapter 2 * Antsy, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Apsal'ara, (aka 'Apsalar'), Mistress of Thieves, one of the Slain within Dragnipur * Aranatha, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit B * Bainisk, worker at a mine * Baran, a Hound of Shadow * Barathol Mekhar, a blacksmith * Baruk, a high alchemist and member of the T'orrud Cabal * Bedek, Harllo's adoptive father * Bellam Nom, a young man * Blend, retired Bridgeburner * Blind, a Hound of Shadow * Bluepearl, retired Bridgeburner * Brevith Dreda, * Bucch, C * Caladan Brood, a warlord * Carpala, dueling instructor * Cartographer, * Cast, a Hound of Light * Challice, noblewoman and wife of Gorlas VidikasToll the Hounds, Chapter 1 * Chaur, a gentle man * Chillbais, a demon * Clip, Mortal Sword of Darkness * Coll, Council Member in Darujhistan * Cotillion, the Rope, Patron god of the Assassins * Cowl, mage of the Crimson Guard * Crone, a Great Raven * Cutter, an assassin D * Delish, daughter of Sepharla * De nek okral, a bear god of warToll the Hounds, Chapter 18 * Derudan, a witch of Tennes and member of the T'orrud Cabal * Desra, Tiste Andii * Dester Thrin, an assassin * Detoran, * Dev'ad Anan Tol, T'lan Imass * Dillat, historian * Ditch, one of the slain in DragnipurToll the Hounds, Prologue * Dog walkers, two witnesses * Doruth, gate guardToll the Hounds, Chapter 5 * Draconus, one of the slain in Dragnipur * Drethdenan, * Duiker, former Imperial Historian * Dying God, E * Edgewalker, a wanderer * Elder, builder of the Houses of the Azath * Endest Silann, Tiste Andii in Black Coral * Enesdia, * Envy, also known as Lady Envy, Soletaken * Esthala, * Estraysian D'Arle, Council Member in Darujhistan F * Faint, shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Fedel, student of Carpala Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9 * Fisher, a bard G * Gait, a Hound of Light * Garsten, * Gaz, a killer * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Ghennan, a Hound of Light * Giddyn the Quick, an assassin * Gisp, caravan driver * Glanno Tarp, shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Gorlas Vidikas, Council Member in Darujhistan * Gradithan, a thug in Black Coral * Grasp, a Hound of Light * Gruntle, former caravan guard H * Hallyd Bahann, * Hanas, a Hound of Light * Hanut Orr, Council Member in Darujhistan * Harak, * Harllo, a young boy * Hegest, old palace retainer * Hinty, daughter of Myrla and Bedek * Hish Tulla, * Hood, the God of Death * Humble Measure, criminal figure in the Darujhistan underworldToll the Hounds, Chapter 3 I * Ilgast Rend, * Irilta, regular at the Phoenix Inn * Iskaral Pust, High Priest of Shadow and god of the bhokarala * Iskar Jarak, * Itkovian, J * Jalan, a Hound of Light * Jorrick Sharplance, Crimson Guard officer * Jula Bole, shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild K * Kadaspala, one of the slain in Dragnipur * Kagamandra Tulas, * Kallor, a challenger * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor * K'azz D'Avore, leader of the Crimson Guard Toll the Hounds, Chapter 8 * Kedeviss, Tiste Andii * Kellanved, former Malazan emperor * Kest, captain of Sirik's bodyguard * Korlat, Tiste Andii Soletaken * K'rul, an Elder god * Kruppe, a round little man * Krute of Talient, agent of the Assassins' Guild L * Lazan Door, a compound guard * Leff, associate of Torvald Nom and house guard * Lock, a new Hound of Shadow M * Madrun, a compound guard * Mallet, retired Bridgeburner * Manalle, * Mappo Runt, a Trell * Master Quell, navigator for the Trygalle Trade Guild * Meese, proprietor of the Phoenix Inn * Menandore, * Mew, daughter of Myrla and Bedek * Milok, gate guard * Mogora, wife of Iskaral Pust * Monkrat, a mage and Bridgeburner deserter in Black Coral * Murillio, a consort * Myrla, Harllo's adoptive mother N * Nenanda, Tiste Andii * Nimander Golit, Tiste Andii O * Old shepherd, Darujhistan residentToll the Hounds, Chapter 7 * Orfantal, Tiste Andii Soletaken * Osseric, son of Father Light P * Pallid, a new Hound of Shadow * Pearl, a demon * Picker, retired Bridgeburner * Pra'iran, Tiste Andii * Precious Thimble, shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Prophet Seech, High Priest of the Fallen One in Black Coral Q * Quip Younger, owner of Quip's Bar R * Raest, retired Jaghut Tyrant and keeper of the Finnest House * Rallick Nom, an awakened assassin * Reccanto Ilk, shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Rhulad Sengar, former Letherii emperor * Rood, a Hound of Shadow S * Salind, a High Priestess in Black Coral * Samar Dev, a witch and companion of Karsa Orlong * Santbala, student of Carpala * Scabandari, * Scamper, two-legged dogToll the Hounds, Chapter 21 * Scillara, Cutter’s companion * Scorch, associate of Torvald Nom and house guard * Scurve, barkeep at the Phoenix Inn * Seba Krafar, current master of the Assassins' Guild * Seerdomin, a resident of Black Coral * Seguleh Second, Knight of High House Death * ''Sepharla, widow * Shadowthrone, the God of Shadow * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Shardan Lim, Council Member in Darujhistan * Sheltatha Lore, * Silanah, an Eleint * Silchas Ruin, * Sirik, caravan owner * Skanar Ara, Commander of Jacuruku legions * Skinner, Crimson Guard Avowed * Skintick, Tiste Andii * Snell, Harllo's adoptive brother * Sordiko Qualm, High Priestess of Shadow * Sorrit, an Eleint * Spindle, * Spinnock Durav, Tiste Andii in Black Coral * Spite, also known as Sister Spite, Soletaken * Stonny Menackis, owner of a duelling school * Studlock (aka Studious Lock), a castellan * Sukul Ankhadu, * Sulty, server at the Phoneix Inn * Surly, * Sweetest Sufferance, shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild T * Thordy, Gaz's wife * Thove, * Thurule, Lady Envy's Seguleh servantToll the Hounds, Chapter 13 * Tiam, elder goddess of the Eleint * Tiserra, wife of Torval * Toc Anaster, * Torvald Nom, cousin of Rallick * Trotts, fallen Bridgeburner * Tufty, a cat * Traveller, a stranger * Tulas Shorn, U * Ultama, a Hound of Light V * Vanut Degala, * Venaz, worker at a mine * Venesara, a Hound of Light * Vorcan, former mistress of the Assassins' Guild W * Whiskeyjack, Leader of the Bridgeburners Z * Zechan Throw, an assassin Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Toll the Hounds